


Movie Night at Hope’s Peak

by ChangelingEarthPony67



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingEarthPony67/pseuds/ChangelingEarthPony67
Summary: Every Thursday at Hope’s Peak the “Power Couples” of th school gather to watch a movie of their choice.





	Movie Night at Hope’s Peak

Thursday at Hope’s Peak meant one thing and one thing alone and that’s when the so called “Power Couples” gathered in the auditorium to watch a movie. This night they had decided on, much to Taka’s displeasure, the new Robo Justice film. 

Thirty minutes into the film Hina has started to nod off but when Sakura asked if she wanted to go back to their room Hina responded with a simple,”I’m fine Sakura just *yawn* watch the movie.”

Fourty-five minutes into the film Makoto and Leon were much more focused on each other than the film but as Leon would say,” How the hell am I supposed to focus on a fucking film when I have one of the hottest guys in this school in front of me!” And Hina well Hina was curled up in Sakura’s lap like a cat with Sakura watching the film and making sure her girlfriend was still peacefully asleep.

By the end of the film there was one Asahina Aoi peacefully asleep in her girlfriend Sakura Ogami’s arms as she was carried back to their room, while Makoto and Leon were giggling like madmen when they realized they had missed the film in their “little” kissing session. And for Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro well at the same time Hina was going to nod off Chihiro had too which lead to Taka doing the same so now here was Mondo trying his best to balance the weight of Taka and Chihiro in his arms while mumbling silent curses under his breath.

So all in all another successful movie night for the Power Couples at Hope’s Peak Academy.


End file.
